I Could Put A Little Stardust In Your Eyes
by CheyenneCrissColfer
Summary: Famous!Blaine AU. When Kurt meets Cooper Anderson in the audience of How To Succeed, he gets invited backstage to meet Blaine Anderson, world-wide star and Kurt's celebrity crush. They're instantly attracted to each other, but is being together actually possible? Or will everything collapse around them? Title from the MIKA song, "Stardust."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE IS NOT MINE**

* * *

Kurt was excited. New Directions had won Nationals, and they had tickets to a REAL Broadway show. Guaranteed, not for Wicked, but they were seeing How To Succeed, which had Blaine Anderson, Kurt's long-time celebrity crush, as J. Pierrepont Finch, the starring role. On the subway, all the way to the theatre, Kurt was squeezing Mercedes' hand and they were joking about ways to get backstage.

"Dude, quit dreaming and move, we've gotta get off!" Finn yelled from the door. Finn knew Kurt was giggling about Blaine. Everyone knew about Kurt's crush on the dapper 20 year old, he wasn't exactly quiet about it.

Mercedes and Kurt laughed and got off the train, not stopping their 'planning'.

–

After collecting their tickets, the Glee Club filtered into the theatre to find their seats. The room was already packed, but it didn't take them long to find them. They were a couple rows from the front, with an amazing view of the stage. Kurt and Mercedes got settled in their seats last, after a bathroom break. Halfway through their conversation, someone sat in the empty seat next to Kurt. Kurt had to do a double-take when he saw who it was.

"Mercedes!" he whispered "That's Cooper Anderson, Blaine's older brother!"

"Oh my god, it is! What are you going to do?" she replied.

"What do you mean, 'what am I going to do'?! I'm going to sit here and try not to freak out because I'm sat next to the second best looking man in the whole of North America!"

"Only second best?" a sultry voice came from behind him. Okay, so maybe he said the last bit slightly too loudly.

"I...er...I'm...crap." Kurt blushed and looked at his friend in a desperate panic.

Cooper laughed at Kurt's nervousness. "Hey, it's fine! I'm Cooper!" he said ans he held out his hand.

"I...I know. I mean... Kurt. I'm Kurt." he stuttered, shaking Cooper's hand.

"Kurt. So, who's the best looking man in North America, if I'm only second?" Cooper said with a wink.

"Your brother!" Mercedes interjected, with a mischievous glint in her eye, before Kurt had a chance to say anything,

"You have a crush on Blainey then?"

Kurt's blush was all Cooper needed for an answer and was about to reply, when all the lights went down, and Blaine Anderson was lowered onto the stage and everyone went silent.

* * *

The first act was amazing. Kurt had nigh-on forgotten about his embarrassing conversation with Cooper, and was revelling in Blaine's talent and good looks and voice and ass and...

"So, what did you think?" Cooper asked, jolting Kurt out of his daydream.

"Huh? Oh, he's amazing. And it's really funny." he added quickly,

"Yeah, he was. Although, his dance moves weren't very slick and..."

"I happen to think his moves were great!" Kurt retorted.

"You would!" Mercedes giggled.

"Mercedes! I need a drink, come on! Sorry Cooper, we'll be back in a minute."

Cooper laughed, knowing Kurt was trying to avoid more questions about Blaine and his crush. Normally, Cooper would just laugh along when he met someone with a crush on his baby brother, but there was something different about Kurt. Something special.

"Mercedes! What do I do? Cooper Anderson knows that I have a crush on his brother! He'll probably tell Blaine about it and they'll laugh and I'll never be able to meet Blaine 'cause I'll be 'the weirdo who told my brother abut his crush!" Kurt rambled, wishing he;d taken a breath in the middle.

"Kurt, don't be dumb! Firstly, they won't laugh about it. Secondly, don;t you think that nick name's a bit long? I'd go with 'cute guy with a crush on Blaine', much more accurate" She replied with a laugh.

"Eugh. 'Cedes, that really doesn't make me feel much better."

"Sorry Boo. Come on, we better get back to our seats, intermission's nearly over."

Returning to their seats, Cooper gave them both a knowing grin, before the lights went down again, and the second act begun.

* * *

"Wow... that was awesome. How can one guy be so talented? And the rest of the cast! Though I was completely and utterly jealous of the girl who was playing Rosemary!" Kurt gushed to Mercedes after the curtain call, completely in awe of Blaine Anderson, and with an even greater respect of him, and a greater crush. Even though the level of jealously he felt for the girl playing Rosemary was higher than should be normal, and he knew that.

"Of course you were! So was I to be fair!" Mercedes stuck her tongue out at her best friend, as he nudged her.

"Hey Kurt?" the same sultry voice he'd met 3 hours ago called.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to face Cooper.

"Do you want to come backstage with me? Maybe meet a few of the actors, see Blaine? I don't normally do this, but you don't seem to me to be some creepy stalker killer fan that'll do something dumb."

"Really Cooper?!" Kurt's face lit up like a child's on Christmas Day. "Oh my gosh! I'll just check with my show choir, but I'm sure it'll be fine!" Kurt smiled. "I'll make sure it'll be fine." he added to himself.

"Meet me in the lobby in 5, then we'll head backstage, okay?" Cooped requested before starting to wander off.

"Hey Cooper!" Kurt yelled after him, voice almost lost in the hubbub of everyone leaving." What about 'Cedes?"

"Sorry Kurt, I can only take one person with me! I shouldn't really be taking you either!" he replied with a frown, before disappearing into the crowd.

Kurt turned to Mercedes with a groan.

"It's fine boo, just make sure you get his autograph for me!"

"Thanks 'Cedes." he grinned, standing up to give her a hug. "You're best friend I've ever had."

–

After they'd left their seats, he caught up with Mr. Schuster. Yes, maybe he'd pushed a few people out the way in his rush, maybe he'd got more than a few dirty looks, but it was more than worth it.

"Mr. Schue! Do you mind if I go backstage to meet the cast? Cooper Anderson invited me." He asked uncertainly.

"What?!" a screeching voice came from behind him. "When did you meet Cooper Anderson?!"

"He was sat next to me Rach." he replied, as calmly as he could.

"Take me with you! I want to meet Blaine Anderson! I'm more likely to be on Broadway anyway, he can give me some tips! I need the experience!"

"SHUT UP RACHEL." Kurt and Mercedes yelled at the same time, Kurt not wanting to see any aspect of truth in what his supposed friend had just said.

"Don't be such a bitch Berry, Kurt's just as likely to be on Broadway as you are!" Santana added.

He sent a thankful glance to Santana and Mercedes, then continued. "Please Mr Schue, I swear I'll go straight back to the hotel when I finish, and I'll keep my phone with me."

"Can't someone go with you? Like me or Miss. Pillsbury? I don't know this Cooper guy."

"No," he said sadly "I couldn't even take Mercedes with me, he said he could only take one person with him. And Cooper's Blaine's older brother. Haven't you seen the freecreditratingstoday advert?"

"I hate to tell you this, but no, I haven't. But fine, you can go. Just be back by 11:30, and check in with me, so I know you're back!"

"Thanks Mr Schue!" Kurt yelled, before jogging off to the lobby to meet Cooper.

–

"Ready to meet Blaine are we?" Cooper grinned when they got to Blaine's dressing room door. Kurt had been buzzing with excitement on their short walk, but now a dreaded sense of nervousness passed over him. He'd already meet Beau Bridges and a few of the other actors, but he hadn't reacted like this.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kurt whispered, his palms becoming damp with nerves.

* * *

AN – There we go! Short, I know, but hopefully it'll get longer! Chapter 2 is already written, I'll upload it if I get a good response. Review if you want, I hope you liked it!

- Cheyenne xo


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING RECOGNISABLE BELONGS TO ME.**

**A/N at the end.  
**

* * *

"Hey Squirt!" Cooper grinned, bursting through the door.

"Coop!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing his brother into a hug "I didn't know you were coming tonight."  
"Well, here I am. You were really good up there bro, but..."

"No buts Coop, please, let me revel in your compliment for a while."  
"Really? I honestly thought you were an ass man little bro!" Cooper replied with a wink, whilst Blaine blushed furiously. "Oh Blaine! I'd like you to meet Kurt." Cooper grinned, seemingly only just remembering the boy who was stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Oh!" Blaine felt even more embarrassed. "I didn't know you were..."

Cooper erupted into a laughing fit. "I'm not gay Blaine." He said between laughs. "Kurt isn't my boyfriend. Like both of us, he's painfully single."  
"Well, I wouldn't say painfully." Kurt interrupted.

"Anyway, I was sat next to him in the audience, so I thought I'd bring him to meet you."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, then at Cooper. Despite to boy's gorgeous eyes, amazing fashion sense, and obvious perfection, he was a fan.

Cooper had brought a _fan_ to his dressing room.

"Cooper! Blaine hissed. "You can't just bring fans into my dressing room! Who knows what he could do!"

"Sorry for the inconvenience Mr Anderson, I'll just go. I seem to have had some delusions about you which, don't worry, you just shattered. Thanks anyway Cooper, it's nice to know that I look like some sort of crazy stalker." Kurt spat, but the hurt and upset in his eyes just couldn't be disguised.

For some reason, it hurt Blaine to see Kurt upset, he'd hardly seen the boy but he knew he had to do anything and everything to make what he'd done better. Kurt didn't look crazy, he looked pretty normal, but he couldn't be too careful. He looked at Cooper desperately.

"Go after him." Cooper said simply.

"Kurt, wait up!" he half-yelled, running out the door.

Kurt stooped, and turned on his heel.

"What Blaine, are you going to make out that I'm a brat and 'put me in my place'? 'Cause enough people have tried that, it won't work. Or are you going to break another of my another of my apparent delusions about you?" Kurt had his face set in a glare.

"No Kurt. I'm going to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, but I've got some fans that who do pretty crazy things, so I have to keep my guard up and be careful, you know?"

Kurt face softened, and he nodded gently.

"Can we go back to my dressing room so we can properly talk? I mean, you seem like a cool guy and that's why you're back here, right?" Hoping that Kurt would agree. "I have coffee!" he added, with his trademark grin.

Kurt smiled back, the grin fully reaching his eyes. "Okay Anderson," he replied "you have a lot to make up for!"

They walked the short distance back to the dressing room in a comfortable silence, giving each other side-glances and both hoping the other didn't notice.

"You two made up then?" Cooper grinned when they stepped into the room, standing up from his seat in the corner.

"Go make us some coffee Coop, you owe me. Medium dip for me and... Kurt?"

"Oh, a grande non-fat mocha please." he replied, reaching into his pocket to grab a $10 note.

"It's on me." Blaine said, laying a hand on Kurt's arm to stop him and giving a 20 to Cooper. They both gasped silently at the simple touch, and Cooper had a glint in his eye as he left.

"Erm..." Blaine said awkwardly, pulling his hand away from Kurt's arm, and gesturing to one of the two comfy chairs in the room. "Take a seat."

"Oh, thanks." Kurt said shyly, sitting down.

"So, Kurt, tell me a bit about yourself. Oh god." Blaine covered his face in embarrassment." It sounds like we're at one of those awkward speed date things." Both boys blushed at the idea of being on a date with the other.

"Well, my name's Kurt Hummel, I'm 18, from Ohio, but hopefully going to NYADA after I finish high school next month. I'm gay, as you've probably figured out, and I love Vogue." Kurt played along, and laughed, "What about you?"

"You know all about me though!"

Kurt gave him a pointed look. "I don't! Anyway, you've got to play along, seeing as though we're doing this speed dating thing," Kurt said with a wink.

"Okay... I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm 20, I'm a musician, singer, actor, performer guy. I'm also gay, and was beaten up for it after the Sadie Hawkins dance in my junior year, so I to go into hospital, and then I changed schools."

"Oh my gosh Blaine. I'm so sorry! I mean, I'm bullied at McKinley, but I haven't had to visit the ER because of it. Yeah, a few outfits have been painfully sacrificed due to slushied, but that's nothing compared to what you've been through." Kurt sympathised.

"Bulling isn't nothing Kurt. Whatever those jerks do to you isn't nothing."

"You were _hospitalised_ Blaine. Dumpster dives and being shoved into lockers isn't nothing compared to being beaten up." Kurt grimaced.

"No. Bulling is bullying. It doesn't matter if it's being beaten up, or slushied every day. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, you don't have to stand for it."

Kurt gave Blaine a teary-eyed smile, cursing himself for crying.

"I don't have to put up for it much longer though, I leave next month, for good. I'm going to make sure I'm successful enough in whatever I do so I can say 'screw you' to Karofsky and the rest of the guys who have made my life a living hell."

"I love your determination. I envy it. But, do you know what, I say 'thank you' to them. Cause they made me want to bigger and better than them, and want to succeed. It was because of them I performed in the café the evening I was spotted, I needed to get things off my chest shortly after I moved to Dalton. Think of it that way as well."

Kurt grinned at Blaine's words, and Blaine returned it wordlessly. He didn't know what it was, but Blaine felt a connection with Kurt, something he hadn't felt before. Sure, he had some really close friends and one or two boyfriends, but it was different, and so much better than anything he'd ever felt. He couldn't act on it though. Of course he couldn't. He could hold down any relationship when he had the paparazzi following his every move. And Kurt was way out of his league.

The door burst open, interrupting Blaine's thoughts, and Cooper sauntered in, balancing 3 Starbucks cups in his hands.

"Sorry I was so long boys, the queues were terrible. And they got my order wrong. Caramel and Hazelnut are completely different things, how the hell did she get them mixed up?!" giving them their cups.

"Coop, you confused Daniel Radcliffe and Daniel Craig." Blaine observed.

"They're both actors, and British. You've got to give me that! Anyway, nice chat?"

"Great actually Coop!" Blaine said, grinning at Kurt.

"So, you two dating now or what?"

"We've had a 30 minute conversation, Coop. Just because we're both gay, it doesn't mean we want to get in each others pants." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine looked deflated for a brief moment, before putting a mask on again, hoping neither of them saw his disappointment at Kurt's words. For Blaine, it cemented the fact that Kurt didn't like him in that way in his brain.

Kurt's phone bleeping with a text interrupted the silence.

**From: 'Cedes**

**Boo, it's 11:15, where are you? Rachel's already going batshit and is threatening to go to Mr. Schue if you're not back before half past. I think she's pissed about not being able to go with you. xo**

"Shit!" Kurt exclaimed. "Sorry guys, I have to go, I have to be back at the hotel in 15."

"That's fine man, see you around?" Cooper asked passively.

"Oh, okay then. K- Kurt?" Blaine stuttered nervously.

"Yes Blaine?"

"Can I... erm haveyournumber?"

"Pardon?" Kurt had heard perfectly what he said, he just wanted to hear Blaine say it properly, so he could relish the moment.

"Can I have your number?" Blaine inquired more confidently. "So we can talk, if you want of course, or maybe meet for coffee or something when you're next in town? Or not?"

"Only if you sign this for my best friend Mercedes?" Kurt giggled, pulling a picture out of his satchel.

"Oh, really? Sure." Blaine replied, grinning, and pulled out a Sharpie from his pocket.

"Pass me your cell." Kurt laughed, putting the-now autographed- photo back into his satchel.

Blaine passed his Blackberry over, and Kurt put his number into it.

"iPhone's are much better you know. Now, I really have to go. Bye!" Kurt emphasized, before heading out the room with a wave.

"Blainey's got a crush!" Cooped taunted good-naturedly, nudging him.

Blaine was too busy texting Kurt to notice his brother.

**To: Kurt 'Crazy Fan' Hummel**

**Hey, Kurt 'Crazy Fan' Hummel, it's Blaine :P I had an awesome time chatting to you tonight, hope you get back safely.**

Blaine debated for a moment whether to add an 'x' or not, before adding one, and returning his phone to his pocket, with a serene smile on his face.

* * *

**AN** - So, there's chapter 2. I tried to hold uploading it another day, but the amazing response from the last chapter made me upload earlier. This one's slightly longer than the first, but a lot of dialogue, so I don't quite know how I feel about it. Chapter 3's already written, and 4 is half-written, so I'll most likely upload in the awkward period between Christmas and New Year. Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter (do you want me to list them? Would that be cool? I don't know...), and reviews are welcome for this one. I hope it meets your expectations.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/ Happy Birthday (if it is yours, that would be cool)/ Happy Any-Other-Festival-slash-Celebration-I-Missed-Out!

Love you all.

Cheyenne xo


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER - I didn't get Glee for Christmas, so nothing belongs to me! Sadly.

* * *

Luckily for Kurt, his hotel was only 3 blocks away from the theatre, so he was back on time. After checking in with Mr. Schue, who looked more than a little flustered, he ran up to the room he shared with the girls, got undressed and flopped onto the bed, forgoing his nightly routine. He picked up his phone from where he dropped it, and checked his messages.

From – 514-986-8876

Hey, it's Blaine. I had a good time talking to you tonight, hope you get back safely. X

Everyone was asleep around him – Rachel should really get something for her snoring – so he only mentally squealed. Blaine had actually text him. And he'd put an 'x' on the end. 'Probably just a typo', Kurt thought.

He saved Blaine's number into his phone (just as Blaine, he didn't think he would appreciate people finding out his number) and contemplated his response.

To – Blaine

Hey Blaine, so did I thanks, Back in the hotel, along with the three bears! Night! X

From – Blaine

The three bears? Snorers? Good luck! Night Kurt! X

To – Blaine

Snorer. X

From – Blaine

Huh? X

To – Blaine

Snorer. Only one, but it sounds like 3. X

From – Blaine

:/ Goodnight Kurt! X

"Kurt, is that you?" Mercedes whispered from the other side of the room "You're typing woke me. Type a bit quieter white boy!"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry 'Cedes." Kurt replied, quickly replying with a "goodnight x" and shoving his phone under his pillow.

"Who was it? Your dad? Finn?" Kurt shook his head silently. "Who else could it be then? We're all in... oh my god. Was it Blaine?" Kurt's eyes widened and a blush rose up his cheeks. "Oh my god you got Blaine's number!"

"Mercedes, quiet, you're gonna wake up..." Kurt tried to hush his friend.

"What was that?! Lady Lips got Anderson's number?"

Mercedes had woken the rest of the girls up with her excitement, and a round of "Oh my god"'s and "Really!"'s followed.

"Thanks Satan." Kurt hissed, before addressing the rest of the girls. "Ladies, ladies, chill! Yes, I got Blaine's number. We chatted a bit, we're sort-of friends I think, he gave me his cell number, it's what friends do, it's nothing."

"Nothing?!" Rachel squealed, "Nothing?! You've been crushing on this guy for years, and now you've got his number and it's _nothing_?!"

"For once, I agree with Schwimmer there, Porcelain, it's not nothing. I bet you Anderson has the hots for you!" Santana interjected.

"All of you, quit it! Blaine and I and friends, hardly even that! Leave it alone!" Kurt snapped, frustrated, before flopping onto his bed and pulling the comforter over his head.

"Jeez, someone's on his period." Santana muttered, moving back to her bed from the end of Kurt's.

Kurt ignored Santana's comment and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up shockingly early the next morning, and went straight into the bathroom for his -slight extended- morning ritual. He left the bathroom an hour later, showered, dressed, hair done to perfection, and into a half-asleep Rachel Berry.

"Finally, you're out of there! Excuse me!" she said snarkily, pushing her way into the bathroom.

"Hey! Berry! You've been awake 5 minutes, I'm in there before you!" Santana yelled, storming over.

Predicting another Santana/Rachel row, he grabbed his phone and wallet and headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

To Kurt's surprise, Finn, Puck and Sam were already sat at a table with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury, who waved him over.

"Hey lil' bro'." Finn greeted round a mouthful of pancakes.

"Finn, for the last time, I'm 3 months older than you! And don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting."

Sam and Puck sniggered, and Finn glared at his. Before going back to the mountain of food on his plate.

"Good morning Kurt, have a good time last night?" Mr Schue asked, smiling.

"It was great thanks, really interesting as well, 'cause I met some of the backstage guys as well."

"I'm sure it was, seeing as though you got Anderson's number!" Santana smirked, sitting across from him.

"What?" Finn questioned obliviously.

"Kurt got Blaine Anderson's number last night. He's been texting him constantly." She exaggerated but it didn't matter, to her, the look on Kurt's face was priceless.

"I'm... just going to get my breakfast." Kurt rushed, quickly standing up and half-running to the breakfast bar, but not without give Santana his famous bitch glare.

The 'continental' spread was full of pastries and cereals, overly fattening in Kurt's opinion, so just got a bowl of fruit salad and a glass of orange juice. He turned round, and began to walk back to the table, but saw the table surrounded by New Directions. The smirk on Santana's face told him she was telling them how he had Blaine's number, most likely exaggerating the story and adding in details of their meeting, so he sat at a table on the opposite side of the room and pulled out his cell.

To – Blaine

One of my so-called friends is telling the rest of the Glee club about our 'encounter' last night. No doubt totally exaggerating and make some sort of sexual innuendo out of it all. Sorry! X

Blaine's reply came back almost instantly.

From – Blaine

Morning to you too! Are you sure what she's saying isn't just wishful thinking of your part, maybe she's a mind reader? ;) x

Was Blaine flirting with him? He fought the blush he felt rising in his cheeks.

To – Blaine

What?! No! Some of what she's saying we've done, I didn't even know people could do those things! X

From – Blaine

Chill, Kurt, I was joking. But all joking aside, did you actually tell her what we were talking about? You know why I wouldn't want some of it getting out into the press. X

To – Blaine

Of course not, I didn't tell them anything! I wouldn't, you're my friend? 'Cedes (my best friend) guessed I was texting you when I got back last night, and the girls went all Spanish inquisition on me. I didn't say anything, I swear, she's just making shit up, trying to help he 'baby gay'. X

From – Blaine

Kurt, it's fine, I believe you. Yeah, we're friends :) try and makes sure nothing she says gets out, ok? Anyway, are you free to meet up for coffee of something later? Or is Ohio calling? X

Kurt read the text from Blaine and grinned. Now all he had to do was get Mr. Schue to let him go, without ND finding out, he didn't need to add fuel to the already blazing fire. First things first, he thought, damage control.

He finished his fruit salad and then wandered towards the table, greeted with a barrage of questions and disapproving looks from both Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury.

"Guys, shut up! I don't know what Santana said but it's not true." Brittany, Tina, Puck and Quinn all sighed, disappointed. "Blaine and I just talked, nothing more than that. He decided he wanted to talk to me more, we've texted a couple times, that's all. Sorry to disappoint for not 'getting my mack on' as Santana would put it, but nothing interesting there."

"I liked Santana's story better, she said that Blaine was a dolphin to and you were going to make dolphin babies." Brittany said.

"He IS a dolphin Brit. We're just not going to be making any babies." Kurt replied.

"Kurt? Can I speak to you a moment? Please?" Mr Schue said, standing up.

"Sure Mr Schue!" _Perfect chance to ask him about meeting Blaine_, he thought.

"Are you sure you just talked Kurt, he didn't pressure you into anything did he?" Mr Schue asked, uncomfortably, as soon as they were far enough away from the table.

"What?!" Kurt said with a face of pure disgust. "No, of course not! We talked, like I said, that's all. He's not like that. He may be slightly older that me, but he's my _friend _that's all, we _ talked_."

"Okay, sorry Kurt, I just wanted to make sure, after, you know."

"It's fine Mr. Schue. Hey, would it be okay if I went an met Blaine for coffee? It's our last day here and we didn't get that much time to talk yesterday, and I left in a rush, curfew and all." Kurt pleaded.

"Erm... that's fine Kurt." Mr. Schue said uncertainly. "Just be back for 3 okay? We're going to see another show tonight, and I guarantee you won't want to miss it."

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I will! But can you not tell the others where I'm going, fuel to the fire and all?"

"okay, I understand. Bye Kurt, have fun!" Mr Schue smiled, but wasn't completely happy with his student disappearing off. He couldn't force him to take someone with him though, he was 18, legally an adult.

–

Kurt pulled out his cell from his pocket as soon as he left the room.

To – Blaine

Sure, I can meet you for coffee. When & where? X

From – Blaine

Great! There's a little coffee store just off Times Square called Roasters. It's small enough that I won't be recognised. See you there at 11:30? X

To – Blaine

See you there. X

Kurt started freaking out. Was this a date? No, just two friends meeting for coffee, like he told Mr. Schue. He does it with the girls all the time. After running up to his room to fix his hair, Kurt head out the door to his non-date with Blaine.

* * *

**AN** - Thanks for reading guys! Hope you had a great holiday! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any requests or anything, just put it in a review! Sorry for this chapter being a little later, but Chapter 4 is written! Next update will be soon, but I start college again on Monday, which sucks, 'cause I won't have that much time to write. Boo.

Becca - Thank you!

iLovemrlion - Thank you! Glad it caught your interest, and I hope it continues to!

- Cheyenne xo


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING RECOGNISABLE I OWN. INCLUDING KLAINE. ESPECIALLY KLAINE.**

Warning – I don't know if this really needs to be put in a warning, but to be safe, derogatory language. Once.

* * *

Kurt was buzzing with excitement. He knew it wasn't a date, but the nervousness was still there, however many times he had told his reflection otherwise. It wasn't a long walk to Times Square, but he thought he'd arrive early, get a seat and people watch for a while, to try and calm his nerves.

Roasters was a quaint little place in Kurt's opinion. The floor was wood panelled, there was a row of chairs in the window, and the walls were scattered with pictures, painted views of New York and certificates. He walked to the counter at the end of the room, ordered his non-fat mocha, and took a seat at one of the high chairs in the window. As people walked by, Kurt began to make up stories about their life. One woman -who looked surprisingly like Ramona from Real Housewives- was sleeping with he boss, and her husband was sleeping with his secretary. He knew it was slightly pathetic and weird, but it kept his mind off the fact he was meeting Blaine again, and gave him a laugh at what his brain thought up.

23, sort of screwed up, life stories later, it was 11:25 and Kurt's nervousness had returned. 'Get a grip Kurt!' he thought.

"Hey Kurt!" someone grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"Oh my god!" Kurt span round in his seat. "Blaine! Jesus! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry Kurt." Blaine giggled "You were just off in your own world and I thought it would be funny! Do you want a drink?"

Kurt looked at the table in front of him, to see that, at some point in his daydream, a waitress had taken his cup away. "Oh, thanks Blaine. I'll have a -"

"Non-fat mocha. I know." Blaine grinned shyly.

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do." Blaine turned to walk towards the counter.

"One sec Blaine!" Kurt said pulling out his wallet.

"Don't even bother dummy." Blaine said without turning round "It's on me."

Kurt was in shock. Blaine new his coffee order. Guaranteed, he'd committed Blaine's -a medium drip- to memory, but this was Blaine Anderson who knew his order.

"A voilà!" Blaine said, as he sat down, and pushed Kurt's coffee towards him. Kurt could properly look at Blaine now. His hair wasn't in its usual gelled-back style, so his curls were set free. He was wearing a plain t-shirt, jeans and a pair of slightly battered Converse, instead of his usual dapper style. Not much of a disguise, but if someone didn't look to closely, no-one would realise who it was.

"how are you, Kurt?" Blaine asked

"I'm good thanks, a little tired, but still. You?"

"I'm actually amazing! I got a call from my manager this morning about a new record deal, so I'm thrilled about that!"

"Oh my gosh Blaine, that's awesome! But... where would you find the time? You've already got your Broadway role, and that takes up most of your time, with rehearsals and all."

Blaine took a dip of his coffee before replying. "I'd, er, have to quit Broadway. Well, take a break from it all. Shit, I really shouldn't be telling you all this. But we're – friends right?" Blaine questioned, nervously.

"Yeah, we're friends." Kurt smiled "And as a friend, I think you should do what makes you happiest, whether that's making a new record, or staying on Broadway. Screw everyone who tries to force you to do anything else, your fans and real friends will be happy, as long as you are."

"Thanks Kurt. You're the guy who always says the right thing, aren't you. Anyway, how long are you in New York for?"

"Just today, actually, we're leaving tomorrow." Kurt sighed "but after high school I'm coming back for good, hopefully heading fr NYADA."

"Oh yeah, you said last night, didn't you. I'm sure you'll get in, if your speaking voice is anything to go by. You must be good to get an audition, some people don't even get that far." Blaine reassured.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt grinned.

There was a comfortable silence between them. Although it was comfortable, both wanted to break it, but neither could find the words to.

"Favorite film?" Blaine said randomly, effectively breaking the quiet.

"Huh?" Kurt asked with a giggle.

"What's your favorite movie?"  
"Oh, sorry. I'd have to go with Chicago. Or all the Harry Potters. Especially the last 2. Tom Felton, nom."

"Hey!" Blaine laughed, but he felt a strange sense of jealousy. "I love Harry Potter! But I'm more a Dan Radcliffe man myself."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Okay, my turn. Favorite color?"

"That's such a lame question! Purple. You?"

"Gray." Kurt answered not missing a beat. "Anything goes with gray jeans."

"Of course, your favorite color depends on what goes with your outfit!" Blaine laughed. "Favorite designer?"

"McQueen." Kurt said immediately.

They both laughed, and continued their conversation, each learning more about the other, and, unknowingly to the other, committing it all to memory.

"Blaine?"

"Yeha?"

"Shouldn't you be at rehearsals today?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, no. I have today off. Tuesdays are sort of my day to relax, and give someone else the spotlight." Blaine grinned, then, after a beat, his face fell. "Is that you wanting me to leave?"

"Oh, no honey, no no no! I was just wondering. If anything I wish neither of us had to go, I love the time we've spent together!" Kurt blushed when he realised what he'd said.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Blaine's slight frown was replaced by a fond look. "I love spending time with you too. I honestly don't think I've had a real friend, apart from my Dalton ones, since I got my first record deal. Everyone either just wants to be close to me 'cause I'm famous or wants something off me. You're not... right?" Blaine said uncertainly.

"No Blaine, I promise to you, no, more than that, I swear on my new McQueen scarf, that I'm not. You're a truly awesome guy. I know I've only know you for less than a day, but my point still stands. It sucks that you only have your Dalton friends -and me-, but, then again, it's another thing we have in common. I only really have the Glee club, 'cause no-one wants to go near the school's resident fag."

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, unintentionally drawing attention the the two. "Don't even think about calling yourself that. They're missing out , not you." Blaine said, whilst almost glaring at him.

'I could fall in love with this man' Kurt thought 'Woah, that was random. And untrue.'

"Thanks Blaine. Can I -er- hug you?" Kurt said, nervously.

"Erm, sure Kurt, come here." he grinned, holding his arms out.

The hug began to last a little too long to be friendly, and Kurt pulled away and coughed awkwardly.

The awkward moment passed, and there was another comfortable silence between the two, giving them time to sip their drinks luxuriously and share subtle glances over the top of their cups.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know when your NYADA letter will get to you?" Blaine questioned.

"The early entry ones have been sent out already, but other than that, no, I don't. Nor does Rachel though."

"I thought you didn't like Rachel?"

"I don't, but she's talented, I'll give her that." Kurt glanced out the window. "Speak of the devil, Blaine, duck under the table, quick.  
"What?!"

"Just do it! Rachel's heading inside here!"

"She'll still see me!"

"Just.. crap. Hi Rachel!" He said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Hi Kurt and, oh, who's this?" She replied, with a flirty smile directed at Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt both breathed a sigh of relief, as Rachel clearly didn't recognize him.

"This is erm.,," Kurt panicked, before Blaine interrupted.

"Devon Peterson. I met Kurt at a NYADA mixer back in Ohio, and I was here for Nationals."  
"Kurt went to a NYADA mixer? I'm Rachel Berry, future Broadway star and almost definitely NYADA student in the fall." Rachel held her hand out to him.

"Oh, awesome." Blaine -Devon- smiled politely, taking her hand, and quickly shaking it.

"Anyway, Rach, what are you doing here?! Kurt said, trying to draw Rachel's attention from Blaine.

"Oh, I'm, er, meeting Jesse."

"Jesse St. James? As in the guy who made breakfast on your head? Rachel, you know I don't like you, but..."

"Yes, Kurt." Rachel said harshly. "He's changed. It's none of your business."

"He's changed? Really?" Kurt said, sceptically. "Anyway, Bl-Devon and I best be going, shopping to do and all." Kurt stood up, gesturing for Blaine to follow.

"Just one thing Kurt, don't tell Mr. Schue I was here?"

"Only if you don't tell him I was. Bye Rachel!"

"Bye Kurt, bye Devon! Good luck getting in NYADA!"

"Oh, thanks Rachel, you too!" Blaine said, following Kurt's actions.

"Don't worry about me, I'm guaranteed a place, I've got more singing talent than Mariah Carey, and more acting talent than Meryl Streep. It's Kurt you should be worrying about, his audition, while showing promise, had no emotion is it, it felt fake."

Blaine was seething. At first, he thought Kurt had been exaggerating about her, but no, Kurt had been too nice about her.

"Actually_ Rachel,_ I think – no, I KNOW that Kurt will have no trouble getting in whatsoever. He is easily the most talented person I've ever met, and I doubt that any school will want a stuck up, pretentious bitch like yourself gracing their halls. Come on Kurt." Blaine snapped, taking Kurt's hand and dragging him out the store.

Kurt was in shock. No-one had stood up for him like that before, and there was Blaine Anderson, calling Rachel out on being Rachel.

"Sorry for making a scene Kurt, you're right, she's insufferable. I couldn't not." Blaine turned to look at Kurt with a guilty look on his face once they'd turned the corner, and was surprised to almost be knocked over by the force of Kurt hugging him.

"No Blaine, thank you." Kurt said, into Blaine's neck, before pulling away slightly. "No one's stood up for me before, especially against Rachel."

Their lips were millimeters away, Kurt could just close the gap between them, but instead, he pulled back.

"Really? Well, of course I'd stand up for you, you're my best friend Kurt Hummel." He grinned at Kurt, before pulling him back into a hug.

"You're my best friend too Blaine Anderson."

* * *

AN - There we go! I'm not too happy with this chapter at all. Sorry! I hate exams, seriously. Don't they understand we have to write fanfic? :P So, I hope you do like it, if not, I swear the next one is better! R&R please! Then I know what I'm doing right and wrong. And if I should just quit altogether!

- Cheyenne xo


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER. EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. But still. I don't exactly want to own Glee at the moment.**

* * *

After bumping into Rachel in the coffee store, Blaine and Kurt decided to simply walk around for a while, Kurt exploring, and Blaine relishing the feel of normality that being with Kurt gave him. But soon enough, Kurt remembered that he had to be back at the hotel, and they separated with promises of texts and phone calls, and Blaine Was left with an odd sense of emptiness.

The rest of the day went slowly for Blaine. He had a meeting with his manager about his album and a part in a new show he was being offered. He didn't want to take it though, in all honesty, he wanted to quit acting, if only for a while, and focus on his music. Yes, he loved acting and he was grateful for everything the shows had brought him, but music was his true passion, what he'd originally signed up to do, what he loved more than anything. He didn't know what to tell his manager Michael though. He'd worked so had to help him become the success that he was, and Blaine knew he'd feel terrible, it felt like he'd be throwing everything back in his face. Michael had already confirmed the deal with the record company, and was convinced that Blaine could take the part and record his album at the same time. Blaine had told him that he wanted to take a break from Broadway, and Michael had reluctantly agreed, making the necessary arrangements for Blaine to leave the show in a month. He thought back to what Kurt had told him earlier in the day '_**do what makes you happiest**_'. _Courage, _Blaine thought.

"Michael?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Blaine?" Michael replied, finishing the sentence on his email and spinning around in his chair.

"I...I don't want to take the part."

"What? Blaine, you haven't even seen the script yet, be reasonable."

"I don't want to take the part because I don't want to act any more. I -"

"Blaine..." Michael said, a tone of warning filling his voice.

"No, let me finish." Blaine said firmly " I want to focus on my music career. It's what I've always wanted to do, it's my dream. I have the capability to fulfil that dream now. You spotted me in that café,, putting my heart into that song, and I've got so much more of that to give, more than I put into that first album, the one that started my whole career. I want to do what makes me happy, and that's making music."

"But Blaine, I worked so hard to get you all these auditions, and now you're saying you don't want any of it? Is this you firing me? Because I don't think that's a good idea, I started you off, and you know not everyone's good in this industry, I..."

"That's what I'm trying to avoid! I don't want to fire you, you're not just my manager, you're my friend. I simply want to focus on my music, I still want you to be there, I just don't want to act." Blaine spoke with honesty, he really didn't want to lose Michael, he'd done so much for him.

"I...okay Blaine. I'll turn down the part, and tell the others who've been asking about you. I'll have to organise an interview for you, in a month obviously, but..."

"Ever the business man! I spill my heart to you, and you still talk business." Blaine laughed. "One more request?"

"It depends.."

"The interview? Can it be with Ellen?"

Michael laughed, "Of course."

"Thanks Michael." Blaine replied, before hugging him, and leaving the room.

To – Kurt

Guess what? X

Blaine waited for a while for a reply, before remembering that Kurt was at a show that evening, and pocketed his phone, deciding to return to his apartment.

When he got back, to his apartment, it was almost 7pm, and his room-mate Wes wasn't back yet, so he decided to try and relax before he could give his best friend, apart from Kurt, his news. Just after he settled down with some crappy TV ("Keeping Up With The Kardashians isn't crappy TV, thank you very much!" Wes had told him many times before), his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Blaine!"

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine laughed at the excitement in Kurt's voice

"Mr. Schue got us tickets for Wicked! I've just seen Wicked on Broadway! I'm in shock, complete and utter shock, it was amazing!"

"Oh, wow!" Blaine said enthusiastically "I've got news as well! But this is your moment, what was it like? Apart from amazing I mean."

"Nope! You're news is more important!"

"How do you know?" Blaine asked, a hint of humor in his tone.

"I just know! Tell me! Please Blaine!" Kurt replied replied, giggling.

"I've sort of quit acting to focus on my music. Well, in a month, but still, all down to you!"

"Oh my god Blaine! Really? That's awesome! And don't say that, I clearly had nothing to do with it, it was all you."  
"Kurt, you had everything to do with it. You're following your dreams, despite people telling you that you can't. You telling me that I can too was the push that I needed."

On the other side of the line, on the other side of the city, a blush had risen up Kurt's cheeks.

"I...I don't know what to say. I'd hug you right now if I could."

Blaine looked at the clock. 7:30.

"I'll hold you to that." Blaine grinned, before hanging up and grabbing his coat.

30 minutes later, Blaine was outside Kurt's hotel already regretting his actions. What if Kurt didn't want to see him? What if he wasn't there? Kurt had text him several times, but Blaine hadn't replied to any of them, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

To – Kurt

Come down to the lobby in your hotel. X

Blaine pocketed his cell and pushed through the hotel doors, finding a seat and hoping to all that was good that no-one would recognise him. He wasn't sat there long when he heard the elevator ting and Kurt emerged, looking no less perfect than when Blaine had seen him earlier. Blaine grinned as he saw Kurt look around quickly, before their eyes met, and a smile quickly spread across his face. Blaine stood up, and began to walk towards Kurt, who met him in the middle and engulfed him in a hug.

"Blaine! Oh my gosh, you're here!" Kurt exclaimed, unintentionally drawing attention the them.

"Kurt! I know! I think you should, erm, calm down slightly, we're getting some weird looks."  
"Oh, oh, sorry." Kurt replied, blushing awkwardly and pulling away.

"Hey, it's fine. Now I've got my hug though, I'll go." Blaine said, fighting to keep a smile off his poker face.

"Oh, right, okay then." Kurt looked down, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I was joking Kurt! I don't have to go. Unless you want me to that is."

"No! I mean, you can come up to my room if you want. Not like that! I mean, I share it with the girls, and they're all in there. Except Rachel, god knows where she is. But if that's a problem, there's a café..."

"No, your room's fine. It'd be fun to meet your friends,, they seem sort of crazy. In a good way of course!"

"That's sort of debatable. Come on then." Kurt grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the elevator, ignoring the smirk on the receptionist's face.

When they got in the elevator, Kurt pressed the button for his floor, shyly glancing at Blaine, before realising they were still holding hands, and pulled his hand away. He couldn't look at Blaine out of embarrassment, so he missing the kicked puppy look on Blaine's face. Neither of them said anything during the short ride, and were relieved when the elevator doors opened, relieving some of the sexual tension in the small space.

"This way!" Kurt called, walking up to a door at the end of the corridor, and taking a key card from his back pocket. Blaine followed Kurt into the room, feeling somewhat nervous.

"Hey Kurt! Where'd you...oh my god." A female voice exclaimed from a bed near the window.

"Mercedes! Shhh! Ladies... this, you may know, is Blaine Anderson." he grinned, before ducking down behind Blaine, knowing what was going to happen.

The room was filled by the screams of all the girls, except Tina, who just looked shocked, and Santana who had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hi." Blaine said in a small, nervous voice, glancing around the room.

"You're Blaine Anderson." Tina pointed out dumbly.

"Can I hug you?" Sugar asked, staring at his with a star-struck gaze.

"I...guess so." Blaine replied uncertainly, before getting an armful of Sugar.

"Well! That's enough of that!" Kurt exclaimed and, ignoring Santana's mutters of 'Porcelain's jealous!', pulled Sugar out of Blaine's arms. "We just came up to chat. Plus Blaine wanted to meet y'all for some odd reason."

Blaine laughed and shrugged.

"Awh, gelhead wants to meet his boyfriend's friends."

"Satan! We're not dating!" Kurt yelled, both his and Blaine's faces turning a shade of beetroot.

"Oh, so you're Santana. I've heard a lot about you." Blaine smirked.

Santana looked shocked for a moment, before a devilish smile appeared on her face. "All good I hope."  
"Depends what you class as good." Blaine held back what he actually wanted to say, they were Kurt's friends after all, he wanted them to like him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Kurt interrupted, seeing the fire in Santana's eyes. "Come on Blaine, we'll go to that café I..." Kurt was disturbed by a knock on the door, and Mr. Schue stepped into the room/

"Girls, Kurt, I think – who's this?"

"Blaine Anderson sir," Blaine stuck his hand out for the teacher to shake "Kurt's friend. I just stopped by to say farewell to Kurt."

"Oh, you're the one Kurt met after the show. You're really talented Blaine. But Kurt, you know neither you or the girls can have any boys in here." Mr. Schue looked disapprovingly at Kurt.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, I'll take Blaine down to the lobby, to say au revoir." Kurt's said, smiling as he grabbed Blaine's hand and began to pull him out the door, but not missing Santana's muffled 'Wanky' from her place in the room.

"Don't take too long, I just popped in to say that you should get an early night, we have to leave at 7. And I know how long some of you" he looked pointedly at Kurt, who blushed, "take to get ready on a morning."

"We won't Mr. Schue." he replied, only giving Blaine time to give a quick wave before pulling him down the hall to the elevator.

"Sorry about that." Kurt said apologetically, pushing the ground florr button.  
"Oh, it's fine, they're not that bad." Blaine grinned.

The elevator reached the lobby and the two walked to the entrance, hands swinging between them. Blaine looked at their entwined hands with a smile, but separated them, not wanting Kurt to be uncomfortable.

"So, this is goodbye?" Kurt said, sadly.

"No, it's a see you later. I may have only known you for 2 days, but I know that I never want to say goodbye to you."

* * *

**AN - **Not what I planned for this chapter at all, but I like it. Sorry for the wait, midterms have been killing me. Almost literally xD. Thanks for still reading guys, I know it's not the best. It's no Model Behavior (by themuse19, this story is actually amazing. Check it out, seriously. Story ID /7775778 ) R&R please, they're like love.

- Cheyenne xo


	6. Chapter 6

NOTHING VAGUELY RECOGINISABLE IS MINE. PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END, I FEEL AWFUL.

* * *

Kurt's return flight was eventful. Puck almost got thrown off the plane before they'd even got the safety instructions, Santana got vomited on by a baby (luckily for her, Kurt kept spare shirts in his hand luggage) and hit on by some 40 year old guy in the seat behind her, to which she replied "Sorry, the only straight I am is straight-up bitch" leaving half New Directions and the surrounding passengers in stitches. And Kurt found out that Mercedes had had a massive crush on Sam since he'd arrived at McKinley, leading to a lot of girl talk.

Kurt ran straight to his Dad when they'd arrived at Columbus airport. He'd only been away from his father a few days, and he'd be in New York a lot longer in just over a month, but he and his father had been really close after his mother, Elizabeth, died, especially since Kurt had come out, and Burt was his rock.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, jumping into his father's arms.

"Hey Bud!" Burt smiled, holding his son close.  
"Hi Kurt, we've missed you." Kurt grinned after the two separated.

"Hey Carole." he smiled "I missed you guys too,"

"Mom! Burt!" Finn yelled, dragging both his and Kurt's suitcases behind him.

"Kurt. I told you not to use your brother as a pack horse." Burt said, looking at his son disapprovingly, but Kurt could see the smile in his eyes.

"He offered." Kurt whispered, looking at his feet.

"Hey Finn!" Burt and Carole grinned in sync.

Come on boys. And Carole." Burt said after hugs had been given. "Home time."

As soon as they got into Burt's truck, Kurt pulled his cell phone out his pocket to text Blaine.

To: Blaine

Safely back in sweet home (hah!) Ohio! X

From: Blaine

Glad you're back safe! Not so glad about you being in Ohio, while I'm stuck in NY though :( x

To: Blaine

I swear you're a puppy sometimes. But you're not exactly stuck in NY. I'd rather be there than here. Except for the fact my dad's here. X

Kurt's grin was undisguised.

"Who ya texting son?" Burt asked, glancing at him through the wing mirror.

"Oh...er...Mercedes Dad."

Burt gave Kurt a knowing look, but didn't press for the truth. He knew his son would tell him in time. He was glad someone was making Kurt smile that, he knew he had a tough time at school.=, he needed someone to put a smile like that on his face.

The rest of the drive home was mainly silent, interrupted by Kurt's phone buzzing, or Kurt giggling at his phone or one of them (most of the time, Kurt) singing along to a song on the radio.

From: Blaine

If I'm a puppy for missing you, then okay. As long as I'm a cute one. :P x

To: Blaine

A 5 year old as well. And yes B, the cutest. X

From: Blaine

5 and a half actually. X

Kurt giggled, and pocketed his cell, realising that they were just about to pull into their drive. Kurt climbed out of the car, grabbing his suitcase from the boot, and carried – well, dragged. That thing was heavy. Damn him for packing so much.- upstairs. He was tired after the flight, deciding to lie down and relax, so he pulled his cell out and saw he had 5 new texts, all from Blaine.

From: Blaine

So you think I'm cute? :P x

From: Blaine

Kurt? X

From: Blaine

Kuuuuuurt! X

From: Blaine

Kurtie? X

From Blaine

Sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have said anything. Forgive me? X

To: Blaine

Hey, sorry Blaine, I was getting out of the car, I'm back home. Why are you apologising? It's fine. X

Kurt felt bad, and got a rush of confidence.

To: Blaine

And FYI, yes I think you're cute. X

To: Blaine

But so do a million and one fan girls and guys. ;) X

From: Blaine

Oh my god. I really though I'd screwed up and lost you then. Glad you're back home... and thanks! The effect wasn't as good when you mentioned the fans though :P but the thought's reciprocated ;) x

Was Blaine... _Flirting?_ No. He can't be. He's just being nice.

To: Blaine

Nope! You're stuck with me now! And no, I'm not Blaine, shhh! X

Kurt's phone buzzed with a reply, and went to check it, when someone knocked on his door.

"Hey Kurt, can I come in?" Burt asked through the door.

"Yeah, come in Dad!" Kurt yelled, sitting up on his bed with his legs crossed. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk son. I'm guessing you had a good time in New York?" Burt questioned, stepping into his son's room.

"Of course I did Dad! It's New York! My dream city since I was..."

"5, I know. Glad to hear it." Burt said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That's not what you wanted to ask. Go ahead and say what you wanted to. No, wait, lemme guess, who was I texting?" Kurt said with a small smile.

"I.."

"Dad." Kurt raised his eyebrows.  
"Fine, yes. That's what I wanted to ask."

"I was texting 'Cedes, Dad, I told you."

"Kurt's, you're my son. I know you. It wasn't Mercedes."

Kurt looked awkward for a moment, before looking at his Dad. He couldn't hold this up anymore, they were too close, he told his father everything.

"Erm... you know that actor/musician guy I like? Blaine Anderson?"

"The guy on the back of your door?"

"Yeah, him." Kurt laughed, glancing to the poster on the door. 'I'll have to take that down soon' Kurt thought. "Well," Kurt continued "I got sat next to his brother when we went to see How To Succeed, and he kind of fixed it for me to meet Blaine afterwards, and Blaine and I sort of hit it off... we're friends."

"And you like this guy" Burt asked.

"No! We're just friends. I swear." Kurt reassured, blushing furiously.

"Your impression of a tomato tells me you're lying bud." Burt laughed.

"I may have a tiny crush on him." Kurt admitted. "But nothing could happen between us. I don't have a chance.

"What? The guy straight?"

"No... I'm just not good enough for him. Clearly."

Burt sighed. He was okay with Kurt being gay, of course he was, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to talk to Kurt about guy troubles until he was at least 30.

"Hey! Don't you dare put yourself down son. Any guy would be lucky to have you. You're amazing, and any guy good enough for you will see that. And I know you think I'm only saying that because I'm your Dad and all, but you have to start seeing how talented you are."

Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes and he tackled his father into a hug.

"Woah bud! I'm an old man! And you're not much of a kid yourself any more."

Kurt giggled, and let go of his Dad.

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you too son. Carole's dishing up dinner in 20, I'm going to set up the table." Burt said, standing up to leave Kurt to his thoughts. Well, until Kurt's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt!" a chipper voice said through the receiver.

"Oh, hi Blaine, I was just talking about you."

"Oh, were you?" Blaine said suggestively, and Kurt could practically hear his raised eyebrows.

"Jeez, not like that Blaine! My Dad asked who I was texting earlier, and I told him. That is okay right? I mean I trust him completely and tell him everything and he's my rock and I swear I..."

"KURT! You're rambling. And no, of course I don't mind. It's great you trust him so much." Blaine's voice sunk to a dejected tone.

"Oh, god, sorry Blaine! I shouldn't have mentioned it, I mean.."

"No, Kurt, it's fine, honestly! I was just ringing to check you were okay, seeing as though didn't reply to my text. I know why now, it's okay."

"Sorry Blaine."  
"Kurt! I told you, it's okay. Honestly. I'm glad you have someone to depend on. I mean, I have Wes, and Michael I guess."

"Okay, okay Blaine. I have to go eat now, Skye later? I'll text you my handle?"

"Awh, okay then. Remember I'm 2 hours ahead of you though."

"How could I forget? Good-"

"No!" Blaine yelled.

"Ouch!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling the phone away from his ear for a second. "What's up?"

"I said we're never saying goodbye."

"Okay Blainey." Kurt answered mischievously "Pip pip cheerio!"

"Cheerio Kurtie!"

Kurt grinned and hung up, falling backwards onto his bed with his cell clasped to his chest.

"Kurt! Dinner!" Finn's voice boomed up the stairs.

"Coming!" Kurt yelled, checking his hair in the mirror and straightening his clothes, before running downstairs to join his family for dinner.

* * *

Blaine had been down since Kurt had left New York, but their conversations had given Blaine inspiration. He grabbed his guitar from the corner of his so-called music room, and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with pen and paper at the ready.

_The way his hair falls in his eyes,_

_Makes me wonder if he'll,_

_Ever see through my disguise, _

_And I'm under his spell._

"Sounding good Blaine! New song?" Wes grinned, walking into the room.

"Shit Wes! You scared the crap outta me! And yeah." Blaine smiled bashfully.

"Who's the guy?" Wes asked, sitting cross-legged across from Blaine.

"Guy? What? There isn't any guy."

"Come on Blaine, you've always wanted me to have a girl chat with you, and now you're rejecting the chance! Anyway, I don't believe you."

"Well. Fine. There is a guy. But I have no chance. He's too good for me." Blaine replied wistfully, before returning to his composing.

_Everything is falling,_

_and I don't know where to land._

"Blaine! I think you've forgotten something! You're Blaine freakin' Anderson! The hottest teen star in the world, who has actual talent! No-one's too good for you."

"Kurt is." Blaine whispered.

"Oooh, so we have a name. Kurt. Blaine and Kurt. BlaineAndKurt. KurtAndBlaine. Blurt. Klaine. KLAINE! Sounds good. Even better than Niff." Wes said excitedly

Blaine glared at his friend, but blushed and ducked his head.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Wes continued, "And Blaine? Make a new YouTube video. You haven't done one in like, a year. Your fans are starting to miss you."

"Huh?" Blaine looked up. "Oh, yeah, I'll do that now." Blaine put his notebook on the desk before sat at it, and pulled up the camera on his MacBook.

"Hey guys!" Blaine said, grinning at the camera. "So, Wes reminded me that I haven't done a video like this for a while, so here you are!" Blaine picked up his guitar from the floor, and began to strum.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or lose some_

Blaine glanced down at his guitar, to check his fingers were in the right place, and Kurt's smile stuck in his mind.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you will find love love love love_

Blaine hoped Kurt felt the same, but he doubted it. He knew he didn't like Kurt, in a romatic kind of way, well, he couldn't, but he knew he could. Sometime. Maybe, though, they just weren't meant to be.

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

The tears were welling u in Blaine's eyes as he sang, he couldn't deceive himself much longer.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_  
_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours_  
_Open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damm your free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours_  
_So please don't, please don't, please don't_  
_There's no need to complicate cause our time is short_  
_This o' this o' this is our faith_  
_I'm yours_

Blaine finished the song, and shared a teary smile with the camera.

"Sorry for the tears guys, I love you all." he said, before stopping the recording and uploading the video to YouTube, with his thoughts on one realisation.

He _liked _Kurt Hummel.

* * *

A/N

Hi. Yes, I know, I'm a terrible person, and y'all hate me for not updating in over a month. Well, if you don't, I hate myself, so it's find. However, I don have a good excuse. I lost my notebook where I write out all my chapters first, and so I tried to re-write this chapter, and I couldn't without it being terrible, because I forgot half of what I wanted to happen in it. Anyway, I am SO sorry, and I hope this slightly longer chapter kind of makes up for the wait. I haven't finished chapter 7 yet, but I had to update with this, because I felt bad. I still do. Anyways, points if you notice the _Oliver _reference (well, you get a shout out? Or I'll write you a drabble? Or something?). Love y'all! R&R si vous plait! (oooh, I know French ;) )

Songs – Harry – Darren Criss

I'm Yours – Jason Mraz

-Cheyenne xo


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE IS MINE. SADLY.**

* * *

Going back to high school was rough for Kurt. He knew it was going to be after to his absolutely amazing week-end in New York and, even after their Nationals win, he knew nothing would be different. He'd still get shoved into lockers, he's still get slushied, slurs would still be thrown at him in the hallways. He didn't expect anything to change. Except it did. When he, along with the rest on New Directions stepped into the hallway on Monday morning – they'd agreed to congregate in the parking lot beforehand, so they could take all the crap as a team – something felt different. No-one yelled 'freak' or 'homo' when they saw them, people looked and smiled. It was a strange feeling for all of them, except for the jocks and Cheerios, but it felt good. They looked up and saw a 'Congratulations New Directions!' banner hanging from the ceiling, and a wide grin spread across the group's faces. They turned the corner into the choir room, and were met by the grinning faces of the hockey team, all grasping slushie cups in their hands. 'So, nothing has really changed.' Kurt thought 'The smiles in the hall we all sarcasm. Ha-ha, you're smiling now, you'll be bitch slapped by an iceberg the second you step into your house of gay'. Kurt, and the rest of the group, began to prepare themselves for the hit of ice-cold slush. They were all surprised when the smack never came, instead they opened their eyes to sparkling confetti falling from the cups over their heads, and a kind smile on even Rick's face. The hubbub died down when the bell went for first period, and everyone scattered to their lessons. Luckily for Kurt, he had a study period first, so he head to the library to study for his remaining finals.

Despite the lack of Neanderthals chucking him into lockers and people from outside the Glee clubs actually _talking _to him, Kurt day went rather slowly. Blaine hadn't text him once since he got back from New York, but Kurt just assumed he was busy. Blaine was a world-wide star after all. As soon as he got home, he opened up his laptop and logged into his Tumblr and Twitter. The first post on his dashboard was a video of Blaine, a new one, and everyone was freaking out about it.

YouTube – Blaine Anderson – I'm Yours Cover -

blnndrsn – OMFG. This is perfection. #Why

-StarsMayC0llide- Blaine's in love. BlaInE;s in LoVeE

-BlainesButt – I wanna know who it is. If he's an asshole or bad for him I'm going to die.

-Anderheart – Del, don't worry, Blaine has taste,

Kurt was interested. Blaine? In love? Wouldn't Blaine have told him? He clicked on the link, and watched.

"_Hey guys..."_

Wow. Blaine was in love. You could tell, just by his face. Kurt racked his brain, trying to figure out who it was. Wes. Blaine had mentioned him before. He even mentioned him at the start of his video. His room-mate. Typical. Guy falls in love with his room-mate, he sings a song, they get together, happy ever fucking after. It sounded exactly like a rom-com. He could really see Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan in exactly the same situation. He'd never admit it, but for the briefest of moments he actually thought it was him, but it couldn't have been. Kurt's heart sunk immediately in his chest. Blaine's well, Blaine. A single tear fell down his face. He turned on his camera, and began to record a video. 'Cedes had been on at him to record a video, get himself out there, but no time seemed better than that moment. Singing always made him feel better, he might as well share it with the world.

"Hey, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm going to sing for you. Because, well, why not?"

_I'm sitting across from you  
And dreaming of the things I do  
I don't speak, you don't know me at all_

_For fear of what you might do_  
_I say nothing but stare at you_  
_And I'm dreaming_  
_I'm trippin' over you_

_Truth be told_  
_My problems solved_  
_You mean the world to be but you'll never know_  
_You could be cruel to me_  
_While we're risking the way that I see you_  
_That I see you_

_That I see you_

_That I see you  
That I see  
_

No, Blaine could never know. It was just a silly crush. Something he'd get over in a few weeks, or possibly months. If he didn't, well he'd just have to live with it.

_Conversations, not me at all  
I'm hesitating , only to fall  
And I'm waiting, I'm hating everyone_

_Could it be you fell for me?_  
_And any possible similarity_  
_If its all, how would I know?_  
_You never knew me at all but I see you_  
_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see  
_

No, there's no chance. No chance in hell. No chance Blaine could love someone as flawed as him. His voice too high, his skin too pale, his muscles hardly defined. He had too many flaws for someone as perfect as Blaine. Blaine was perfect. He deserved perfection. Another tear landed on his cheek.

_I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do  
I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do_

_Truth be told, my problem solved_  
_You mean the world to me_  
_But you'll never know_  
_You could be cruel to me_  
_While we're risking the way that I see you_  
_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_But I see you_

_I'm standing across from you_  
_I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do_  
_I'm standing across from you_  
_I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do_

_I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do_

_I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone, now the dreams won't do_

_But I see you  
But I see you  
But I see you _

Kurt gave a last teary smile to the camera, then stopped the recording. He paused for a moment, wiping the tears from his eyes and off his cheek, then uploaded the video to YouTube, and pulling out his cell to text Blaine. He was right, singing had made him feel better. Sort of.

To: Blaine

Nice video B, you sounded great! Who's the lucky guy? ;) xx

Kurt was surprised by his own bluntness. But he was Blaine's friend. His best friend. He had to be happy for him.

From: Blaine

Thanks Kurt. What 'lucky guy'? There isn't anyone. I'd tell you if there was. Xx

To: Blaine

Are you sure? Tumblr seems positive of it. ;) xx

From: Blaine

That says everything Kurt, it's Tumblr. Can I ring you? Are you busy? Xx

To: Blaine

Nope, not busy. Xx

Kurt's cell rang seconds after he pressed 'send',

"Hey Kurt!" Came immediately.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I..I just. I wanted to tell you why I was crying. Well, I wasn't crying. Teary. I was teary. Not even that. I..."

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted "You're rambling honey. Er, I mean.."

Blaine laughed, a blush rising up both boy's faces, unbeknownst to each other.  
"Kurt, it's fine. Chill. I sort of – liked it. It's nice. I guess. Anyway, I was going to say there is a guy. You." Kurt's breath hitched at this moment. Blaine li - "Well, sort of. I just miss you, that's all." 'Well, maybe not.' "It sounds pathetic, but we spent so much time together when you were up here, and...it's weird without you. Sorry if it's creepy or weird or..."

"No, Blaine it's not." Kurt said, trying to keep it together. He couldn't cry. He just couldn't. "You're my best friend, being in different states really sucks. I miss you too."

"Next opportunity I get, I'm coming to visit."

"Blaine, you don't have to do that. Hopefully, I'll be back in New York in just over a month anyway."

"You left 3 days ago. I miss you too much already. I can't wait another month!"

"Blaine, you do know there's Skype right?"

"Not good enough." Blaine complained.

"Blaine, I can practically hear you pouting. You're 5." Kurt laughed.

"5 and half _actually. _I'm coming to see you. I have to. It's the law."

"Law of where, may I ask?" Kurt questioned, trying not to collapse in giggles.

"Blaine Land." Blaine replied, matter-of-factly.

Kurt gave in. He collapsed onto his bed laughing, almost dropping his cell in the process.

"Blaine..I...huh..I.." Kurt couldn't piece together a proper sentence without giggling, and it seemed Blaine was close to that as well.

"Sor-haha-Sorry Kurt, Ill have to go."

"Oh." Kurt's laughter stopped abruptly. "Okay then, text me later?"

"Of course. Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine."

* * *

2 weeks later, Blaine was getting ready to leave for Ohio. He had talked to Michael soon after he hung up on Kurt, and Michael agreed that he could go to Ohio, as long as he did a show there. They compromised on a small, surprise show at a small Indie-labelled venue. Small enough for it to be intimate, big enough for the amount of publicity Michael wanted. He announced it via Twitter, it was cheaper for both him and his fans that way, seeing as though it was rather short notice.

BlaineAnderson Blaine Anderson

So, I've been hiding something from y'all. Nothing bad. So, Ohio?

BlaineAnderson Blaine Anderson

I'm doing a show in Columbus tomorrow! 7Pm, tickets $20 at the door, so get there early, there's only 150 available!

BlaineAnderson Blaine Anderson

I apologise in advance if you don't get in! So... who's coming?

He logged out of Twitter, and sent a quick text to Kurt.

To: Kurt

Kurtie! Check my recent tweets! Xx

Kurt's reply came a minute later.

From: Kurt

OH MY GOD YOU'RE COMING TO OHIO?! Xx

To: Kurt

That I am. You're coming to my show, I'll put yours and Merceds' names on the list, you can meet me backstage. I have to go now, getting onto my flight. See you soon. Xx

From: Kurt

THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. Test me when you get to the airport. Have a good flight. Xx

Blaine was nervous through his flight. He wasn't a nervous flyer, not was he nervous about his show. It was Kurt. Gorgeous, sweet, amazing Kurt. He pulled out his iPod and clicked onto his Temple Run 2 app, to distract himself.

He turned his cell on the moment the touched down on the strip. His iPhone blew up with notifications, most of them emails, but a few texts. The first one was fron Wes, with a link to a YouTube video attached.

From: Wes

Hey man, thought you'd like to see this. Have fun in Ohio!

Blaine clicked on the link, and almost died. It was Kurt. Singing. His voice was beautiful, and he was a countertenor. A _countertenor. _Wes would have killed to have his voice in the Warblers. Kurt was crying. Someone was breaking his heart. Someone didn't return Kurt's feelings. Whoever that was couldn't see the perfection that Kurt is, and is a complete dumbass. Blaine pulled up his text screen, and made an assertive decision.

To: Kurt

Landed in good ol' Columbus. BTW, I love your voice, we're sing a duet tomorrow. Xx

From: Kurt

Good. And NO. xx

To: Kurt

Pleeeeease. Xx

From: Kurt

No. xx

To: Kurt

-attached – puppy_ -

I'll do anything. Please Kurtie! Xx

From: Kurt

Playing dirty Anderson? Fine. Put the puppy eyes away. What song? Xx

Shit. Blaine hadn't thought that far ahead. Then, Blaine got an idea. Luckily, he hadn't booked a hotel in Colubus, he was just planning on turning up, so they couldn't give him any special treatment, so he decide to head to Lima straight off. He had a good excuse though, he and Kurt needed to practice for their duet. Well, first, they needed to choose a song, but still. He checked his watch. 4 pm. It took 2 hours to drive to Lima and he was sure he'd be able to find a motel in Lima somewhere, and he could head to Columbus with Kurt and Mercedes the next morning. He hopped into his waiting car -something he had to compromise with Michael about- and addressed his driver.

"Hey? Driver man? Sorry, I feel rude, I don't know your name." Blaine said apologetically.

"It's okay kid, the name's Brian." The guy – Brian- said with a chuckle.

"Oh thanks Brian. Do you feel like driving me to Lima? Obviously I'll pay you extra."

"Sure thing kid, I live there, so it'll be easier for me anyway. Whereabouts in Lima?"

"that I don't know. I'll get back to you on that." he answered, laughing quietly as he pulled his cell out his pocket.

To: Kurt

Hey Kurt. Xx

From: Kurt

Yes Blaine? Xx

To: Kurt

Where'd ya live? Xx

From: Kurt

In a house :P xx

To: Kurt

Okay then smarty-pants, what's your address? Xx

From: Kurt

Why? Planning on murdering me in my sleep? Xx

Blaine wanted to surprise him, and telling him why he was actually asking would defeat the point a little.

To: Kurt

Damn. I've been caught. My plan has been foiled! Xx

To: Kurt

Nah, I just need to give it to the people in the theatre, so you can prove who you are. Xx

From: Kurt

Okay (the murdering me in y sleep was much more exciting :P) 271 West Elm Street :) Are you staying in Columbus tonight? Xx

To: Kurt

Aye. Going to have a nap now, I'll text you later? Xx

From: Kurt

Okay, talk later xx

Blaine was actually quite tired, so he gave Kurt's address to Brian, plugged himself into his iPod and closed his eyes.

Blaine wasn't asleep for long when Brian woke him up informing him that they were in Lima, and would be at Kurt's shortly after. He looked into the little mirror in the back of Brian's seat, and tried to fix his hair.

"Hey Brian?"

"Kid?" Brian replied, glancing at Blaine through the mirror.

"Do you mind dropping me off around the corner, so I can surprise Kurt? I'd think he'd notice if this pulled up in front of his house."

"Sure, kid. Kurt, ey? Someone special?" He sent Blaine a wink.

"No. No. He's just a...er...friend."

"Brian laughed. "Sure kid."

When they pulled up a short walk from Kurt's house, Blaine grabbed his guitar case and jumped out the car.

"I'll give you a call when I need you, if that's okay?"

"Sure kid. Sees ya later."

"Bye Brian." he replied, slamming the door behind him, and heading down the road looking for 271.

"267, 269, 271." Blaine took a deep breath, before carefully knocking on the door.

"Finn!" A deep voice -which Blaine assumed to be Kurt's father's- boomed through the door. "Grab the door!"

A minute later, the door was yanked open, and a guy Blaine could only describe as giant-like was revealed.

"Hi, er, is Kurt in?" Blaine stuttered.

The guy – Finn0 looked confused for a moment, before turning round and walking into another room.

"Hey Kurt? There's a hobbit at the door for you" Blaine heard Finn say, and laughed.

"What are you talking about Frankenteen? This isn't one of your dumb practical jokes again?" Blaine started to bounce on his toes when he heard Kurt, before he saw Kurt come out of a doorway.

"Hel – BLAINE! Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed, and Blaine was hit by Kurt, running full force into his arms. "I thought you were staying in Columbus?"

"Well, no. I'm not. I'm going to find somewhere to stay here. I thought we could find a song? If it isn't too late in the evening for you?"

"No, no, it's fine." Kurt smiled, extracting himself from Blaine's arms. "I'll just go talk to my Dad, then we can head upstairs, okay?"

Kurt left Blaine in the foyer, before disappearing into a doorway. He heard a muffled conversation, then Kurt emerged with a large grin on his face, and gestured for Blaine to follow him up the stairs.

"Door open Kurt!" Kurt's father yelled.

"Dad, we're rehearsing! You tell me to shut my door when I'm singing!"

"Fine. But no funny business!"

Both boys blushed, and continued up to Kurt's room. The moment Kurt shut the door, Blaine began to laugh. Hard.

"Hey, what's funny? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you do have a poster of me on the back of your door." Blaine continued to laugh whilst Kurt blushed, pulled the poster down carefully and threw it under his bed.

"I should have taken that down." Kurt said quietly, not looking Blaine in the eye.

"Hey Kurt, look at me, it's fine." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders "We can just replace it with some awesome photos of us no! Then, I still get pride of place on the back of your door, but I'll have a real smile on my face."

"Okay. We should practice." Kurt smiled.

"We should choose a song first!" Blaine grinned, taking his hands off Kurt's shoulders and sitting on the end of his bed.

"How about this one?" Kurt asked, passing Blaine some sheet music.

"Perfect." Blaine smiled, picking up his guitar,

2 hours later, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Blaine and Kurt had long since ditched rehearsing, choosing instead to flick through the latest issue of Vogue and taking pictures.

"hey son." Burt smiled, walking into the room. "Blaine Anderson I assume?"

"Yes, Mr. Hummel, sir." Blaine stood up quickly, and held his hand out for Burt to shake.

"Quit the formalities son, call me Burt." Burt smiled, pulling Blaine into a short hug with the outstretched hand. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm going to find a hotel nearby sir – Burt. In fact, I better set off soon, it's getting late."

"Sir Burt, I like that." Burt chuckled "Don't be silly kid, don't waste your money on a hotel, we can set up the guest room for you."

"Are you sure Burt? I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Kid, I offered, of course I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll just go ring Brian, so he can bring my stuff round."

"Is Brian your boyfriend?" Burt asked bluntly.

Blaine blushed furiously "No, he's just my driver while I'm here. My manager insisted on me having him, I could have easily rented a car. I'm er single." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkward.

"Dad! Leave Blaine alone!" Kurt said, embarrassed.

"I'm just messin' with him Kurt." Burt grinned, slapping Blaine on the shoulder. "You ring your driver of whoever, then you can both come downstairs if you're hungry, Carole's making grilled cheese."

"Kay, thanks Dad." Kurt said, pushing his father out the door.

"You;re not rehearsing anymore, door open." Burt warned, before turning and heading down the stairs.

* * *

Kurt was nervous. He'd been standing in the wings from 20 minutes, and he couldn't get his mind away from his duet with Blaine.

"So guys." Kurt heard Blaine say. "I have a friend who's gonna come out here and sing if that's okay?"

The audience screamed, and Kurt took that as his cue to stepping into the bright lights of the stage. He looked into the audience, and saw Mercedes in the front row, grinning and sending him a thumbs up.

"This is my friend Kurt." Blaine said, and both of them blushed when they heard a few wolf-whistles from the crowd. "Just a friend, y'all. Calm your shipping hearts." Blaine grinned.

"Hot friend!" A girl in the second row yelled.

"I'm not saying he isn't." Blaine replied with a wink. "Anyway, Kurt you ready?"

"As ever." Kurt replied, his blush still high in his cheeks.

_I was so high, I did not recognize  
The fire burning in his eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye as he got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_

Blaine started, grinning at Kurt, then Kurt joined in at the chorus, the two voices melding together perfectly.

_This love has taken it's toll on me_  
_He said goodbye too many times before_  
_And his heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Kurt took over for the second verse, all his nerves gone, and replaced with a high that only being on stage could give him.

_I tried my best to feed his appetite  
Keep him coming every night  
So hard to keep him satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken it's toll on me_  
_He said goodbye too many times before_  
_And his heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Blaine took the final verse, looking directly into Kurt's eyes, hoping he got the message, but the dazed look in his eyes eyes told him otherwise.

_I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything is alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
'Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

_This love has taken it's toll on me_  
_He said goodbye too many times before_  
_And his heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Kurt bowed, before quickly hugging Blaine and running off stage. As soon as he got backstage, he pulled his cell out of his pocket, and turned it on. It had been off all day, since he was so busy rehearsing and walking around Columbus with Mercedes and Blaine. He clicked onto the message from his father, and froze.

* * *

A/N Woah. Cliffhanger! :O. This chapter's an absolute beast compared to the others. Almost 4000 words. I know it's a bit jumpy, but I couldn't find a cut off point which made sense. Oh, and I made the Tumblr url's up, so hopefully no-one's taken them :L Told you this one would be up quicker! But I probably wont update for a week or so now, college and coursework and shit like that -_- so I hope you like this! Reviews are like love!

Songs:

I See You - MIKA

This Love - Maroon 5

* * *

**- Cheyenne xo**


	8. Chapter 8

NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE BELONGS TO ME. 3

* * *

The drive back to Lima that night was in a nervous silence. Kurt had grabbed Blaine as soon as he had got off the stage after the encore, and told him about his Dad's text, the two deciding that – instead of staying the night in Columbus like they planned – they would head straight back to Lima. Mercedes decided to stick to her original plan and stay in Columbus, she'd already gotten Tina to cover for her at school, and she wasn't going to waste an opportunity to be out of Lima, even for a few more hours.

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine smiled, resting his hand on Kurt's knee.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! This is going to affect my entire life!" Kurt said, almost sounding delirious.

"Kurt, I get that. But close your eyes and try to sleep. You've been up since 7 this morning, and it's almost half 11 at night. We're not going to be in Lima for at least another hour. Please Kurt, the time'll go quicker if you're asleep."  
"Okay Blaine." Kurt replied, already drifting off "Sing me something?"

"_I heard that you'd, found a guy,_

_That you'd, settled down and you're married now"_

Blaine didn't get any further into the song, before he felt Kurt's head drop lightly onto his shoulder, and Kurt's breathing settle. He felt his heart beat increase at the intimacy of the moment, it felt so _right._

"Just friends ey?" Brian asked in hushed tones, careful not to wake Kurt.

"Yes Brian, just friends. I have no chance with him, I mean, have you seen him?" Blaine says with a small smile "Anyway, I wouldn't want to expose him to the paparazzi just yet. I'm pretty sure they got some pictures of us tonight, but I'm pretty sure they'll accept that we're friends, seeing as though Mercedes was with us."  
"You want to be with him though, don't you?"

"Yeah." Blaine replied with a sad smile, before softly kissing Kurt's forehead and joining him in the land of slumber.

Blaine and Kurt were awoken by Brian calling them from the front seat.

"Blaine, Mr Hummel, we've arrived in Lima."  
"Brian, call me Kurt. My Dad doesn't even like being addressed so formally." Kurt answered, surprisingly eloquent for only just waking up. Kurt sat up straight when he realised he had his head on Blaine's chest.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I, er, I'm sorry for, you know, falling asleep on you." Kurt said, blushing.

"He, it's fine. Were you comfortable?" Kurt nodded "Then it's fine. It was actually sort of n-nice. I mean, yeah. Never mind." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Here we go guys. 271 West Elm Street." Brian interrupted their moment, a kind smile on his face.

"Thanks Brian." Blaine smiled "See you tomorrow!" Blaine opened the door, leaving it open for Kurt as he grabbed their bags from the boot. Kurt had convinced Blaine that Burt would let him stay in the guest room again, seeing as though he was so against Blaine playing for a room in a motel when there was a perfectly good free room in the Hudson-Hummel house.

It was midnight when they pulled up, and all the lights in the street were off, except the ones in Kurt house, meaning it stood out like a beacon of hope to both Kurt and Blaine. Blaine turned from the car, and saw Kurt stood on the driveway, staring at his house with a glazed look.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, walking up beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just nervous, you know?"

"Don't be." Blaine said, moving Kurt's bag from his right into his left, before carefully taking Kurt's hand in his own and rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand comfortingly. "Whatever happens, you'll be okay."

"I…I…" Kurt stuttered, distracted by the feeling of Blaine's hand in his.

"Oh, sorry. Blaine said, blushing, before attempting to let go of Kurt's hand.

"No." Kurt said quickly, gripping Blaine's hand tightly. "Please don't. It's nice. Comforting. Unless you – you're uncomfortable. Then that's fine. Sorry, I guess, I…"  
"No, I'm not uncomfortable. I mean. Come on, let's go. Your father's waiting up and it's already really late."  
Blaine and Kurt walked into the house, hands still interlocked, only separating when Blaine began to climb the stair to Kurt's room, to put the bags there.

"Kurt, I'll be down in a second."  
"Hurry, please, I need you." Blaine looked down at Kurt's face. He looked so vulnerable and Blaine just wanted to kiss away his doubts. But he couldn't. The moment felt intimate. Too intimate for friends. But it felt…. Normal. Good.

"I will." Blaine replied, running up the stairs, and seconds later he was down again.

"Son. Blaine. That you?" they heard Burt call from the sitting room.

"Yeah, it's us Dad." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand for comfort and stepping into the room, greeted by a nervous looking Burt, Carole and, surprisingly for everyone, Finn.

"Hey guys." Kurt said. "Finn, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Ra –Puck's tonight?"

Finn glared at Kurt for his almost slip-up, but smiled a second later. "You're my bro dude, I'm doing that whole supportive older brother thing."  
"You're 3 months younger than me _dude._" Kurt deadpanned.

"Still." Finn grinned before he looked puzzled at Kurt and Blaine's interlocked hands. "This your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?"

"No, no, we're just friends." Kurt spluttered.

"Then why are you holding hands?"

"Finn, leave it." Burt interrupted, crossing the room and pulling his son into a tight hug, letting Kurt and Blaine separate their hands.

"Okay, okay." Kurt said, pulling out of his father's grasp. "No more procrastinating. Where's my letter?"

Burt stuck his hand out of his pocket, and pulled out a white envelope. "Here you go son."

Kurt looked in the letter in his hands, before looking up at his father, Carole, Finn, and, finally, Blaine.

"Come on Kurt, open it." Blaine smiled encouragingly.

Kurt bit his lip and carefully ripped open the letter.  
"Dear Mr Hummel… blah blah blah… writing to inform you that…" Kurt stopped abruptly.

"Kurt, what does it say?" Blaine worried, stepping closer.

"I did it." Kurt whispered.

"Did what?" Blaine asked.

"Read it." Kurt said, passing the letter to Blaine.

"We are writing to inform you that you have been accepted into New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, starting Fall 2013. KURT! YOU DID IT! I knew you would." Blaine exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us!" Burt joked, but his voice was tinted with teary pride.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine said blushing shyly. "Sorry Mr. Hummel."

"I said call me Burt Blaine. Anyway, come here son, I'm proud of you." Burt pulled his son into a hug, closely followed by Carole and Finn joining the moment."

Blaine looked around awkwardly before quietly excusing himself to the bathroom. Blaine splashed some cool water onto his face from the sink before resting on the wall behind him. He was honestly ecstatic for Kurt, he was following his dreams, and he was glad his family were there for him. That was the thing really. He wasn't jealous per se, he just wished he had a similar support system. But he had Wes and Michael and now Kurt. Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Blaine? Are you okay? I turned round and you were gone." Kurt said quietly through the door.

Blaine took a breath before unlocking the door and stepping out.

"I'm fine, really just needed to pee."  
"Are you sure? You seem a bit down. Are you not happy for me?"  
"No! No! Of course I am." Blaine panicked, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I just needed a break. I'm kind of tired, and I feel awful 'cause I haven't showered, and now I've upset you on what should be the happiness night of your teenage life…"  
"Woah, Blaine, chill. It's fine. Go upstairs, have a shower and I'll go check your room in sorted, okay?"

"Okay, Kurt. Thanks. Sorry for, you know." Blaine smiled apologetically.

"It's fine, I swear. Now go, shower, you stink."

Blaine laughed, before running up the stairs, grabbing his towel and climbing into the shower, falling back against the cool wall.

* * *

Okay, I admit it, I'm a terrible human being, this chapter is terribly short and bad, and what I wanted to happen in it just won't happen and I've had basically no time to write alongside my new job and college work. Life sucks. I suck. I apologise. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. If you're still reading, thank you. I love y'all.

-Cheyenne xo


End file.
